readingchallengesfandomcom-20200213-history
100 Greatest American Novels 1891-1991 (BookRiot)
Description Jeff O'Neal of BookRiot.com compiled a list of 20th Century "book-length works of fiction" from 1891 through 1991. His reason for the timespan was that a work needed "20 years of perspective before" its longevity could be determined. He also chose only one work per author represented and works which were "important to readers, writers, critics, and scholars." The List *''The Yellow Wallpaper and Other Stories'' by Charlotte Perkins Gillman (1892) *''Maggie, Girl of the Streets'' by Stephen Crane (1893) *''The Country of Pointed Firs'' by Sarah Orne Jewett (1896) *''The Awakening'' by Kate Chopin (1899) *''The Call of the Wild'' by Jack London (1903) *''The Golden Bowl'' by Henry James (1904) *''The House of Mirth'' by Edith Wharton (1905) *''The Jungle'' by Upton Sinclair (1906) *''Three Lives'' by Gertrude Stein (1909) *''My Antonia'' by Willa Cather (1918) *''The Magnificent Ambersons'' by Booth Tarkington (1918) *''Winesburg, Ohio'' by Sherwood Anderson (1919) *''Main Street''' by Sinclair Lewis (1920) *''Autobiography of an Ex-Coloured Man'' by James Weldon Johnson (1921) *''Cane'' by Jean Toomer (1923) *''The Great Gatsby'' by F. Scott Fitzgerald (1925) *''An American Tragedy'' by Theodore Dresier (1925) *''The Sun Also Rises'' by Ernest Hemingway (1926) *''The Bridge of the San Luis Rey'' by Thornton Wilder (1927) *''Home to Harlem'' by Claude McKay (1928) *''The Sound and the Fury'' by William Faulkner (1929) *''Look Homeward, Angel'' by Thomas Wolfe (1929) *''The Maltese Falcon'' by Dashiell Hammett (1930) *''Flowering Judas and Other Stories'' by Katherine Porter (1930) *''The Good Earth'' by Pearl S. Buck (1931) *''Call It Sleep'' by Henry Roth (1934) *''The Tropic of Cancer'' by Henry Miller (1934) *''Appointment in Samarra'' by John O’Hara (1934) *''The USA Trilogy'' by John Dos Passos (1936) *''Gone with the Wind'' by Margaret Mitchell (1936) *''Their Eyes Were Watching God'' by Zora Neale Hurston (1937) *''Day of the Locust'' by Nathaniel West (1939) *''The Big Sleep'' by Raymond Chandler (1939) *''The Grapes of Wrath'' by John Steinbeck (1939) *''Native Son'' by Richard Wright (1940) *''The Heart is a Lonely Hunter'' by Carson McCullers (1940) *''The Fountainhead'' by Ayn Rand (1943) *''A Tree Grows in Brooklyn'' by Betty Smith (1943) *''All the King’s Men'' by Robert Penn Warren (1946) *''Tales of the South Pacific'' by James Michener (1947) *''The Naked and the Dead'' by Norman Mailer (1948) *''The Sheltering Sky'' by Paul Bowles (1948) *''The Lottery and Other Stories'' by Shirley Jackson (1949) *''The Catcher in the Rye'' by J.D. Salinger (1951) *''Invisible Man'' by Ralph Ellison (1952) *''Go Tell It On the Mountain'' by James Baldwin (1953) *''The Adventures of Augie March'' by Saul Bellow (1953) *''Fahrenheit 451'' by Ray Bradbury (1953) *''Andersonville'' by MacKinley Kantor (1955) *''On the Road'' by Jack Keroauc (1957) *''Gimpel the Fool'' by Isaac Bashevis Singer (1957) *''The Wapshot Chronicle'' by John Cheever (1957) *''Lolita'' by Vladimir Nabokov (1958) *''The Magic Barrel'' by Bernard Malamud (1958) *''Goodbye, Columbus'' by Philip Roth (1959) *''Naked Lunch'' by William S. Burroughs (1959) *''The Little Disturbances of Man'' by Grace Paley (1959) *''Browngirl, Brownstones'' by Paule Marshall (1959) *''To Kill a Mockingbird'' by Harper Lee (1960) *''Rabbit, Run'' by John Updike (1960) *''The Sot-Weed Factor'' by John Barth (1960) *''The Moviegoer'' by Walker Percy (1961) *''Catch-22'' by Joseph Heller (1961) *''Revolutionary Road'' by Richard Yates (1961) *''One Flew Over the Cuckoo’s Nest'' by Ken Kesey (1962) *''The Bell Jar'' by Sylvia Plath (1963) *''A Sport and a Pastime'' by James Salter (1967) *''The Confessions of Nat Turner'' by William Styron (1967) *''Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?'' by Philip K. Dick (1968) *''Slaughterhouse-5'' by Kurt Vonnegut (1969) *''House Made of Dawn'' by N. Scott Momaday (1969) *''them'' by Joyce Carol Oates (1969) *''The Collected Stories of Jean Stafford (1969) *''Play It As It Lays'' by Joan Didion (1970) *''The Complete Stories of Flannery O’Connor (1971) *''Mumbo Jumbo'' by Ishmael Reed (1972) *''Angle of Repose'' by Wallace Stegner (1972) *''Gravity’s Rainbow'' by Thomas Pynchon (1973) *''Ragtime'' by E.L. Doctorow (1975) *''JR'' by William Gaddis (1976) *''Roots'' by Alex Haley (1976) *''Ceremony'' by Leslie Marmon Silko (1977) *''The World According to Garp'' by John Irving (1978) *''Airships'' by Barry Hannah (1978) *''Housekeeping'' by Marilynne Robinson (1980) *''A Confederacy of Dunces'' by John Kennedy Toole (1980) *''The Collected Stories of Eudora Welty (1982) *''The Color Purple'' by Alice Walker (1982) *''Cathedral'' by Raymond Carver (1983) *''Love Medicine'' by Lousie Erdrich (1984) *''Neuromancer'' by William Gibson (1984) *''White Noise'' by Don Delillo (1985) *''Blood Meridian'' by Cormac McCarthy (1985) *''Lonesome Dove'' by Larry McMurtry (1985) *''City of Glass'' by Paul Auster (1985) *''Beloved'' by Toni Morrison (1987) *''The Joy Luck Club'' by Amy Tan (1989) *''The Shawl'' by Cynthia Ozick (1989) *''The Things They Carried'' by Tim O’Brien (1990) *''How the Garcia Girls Lost Their Accents'' by Julia Alvarez (1991) Source http://bookriot.com/2011/07/25/the-100-greatest-american-novels-1891-1991/ The 100 Greatest American Novels 1981-1991. Jeff O'Neal. BookRiot.com (25 July 2011).